1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a refresh control device and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a technology related to preventing characteristic deterioration caused by row hammering.
2. Related Art
With the increase in integration density of memories, a pitch between word lines included in a memory has been reduced. The reduction of pitch between word lines has increased a coupling effect between adjacent word lines.
Whenever data is inputted to or outputted from a memory cell, a word line toggles between an active state and an inactive state. However, the above-described increase in coupling effect between adjacent word lines may damage the data of a memory cell coupled to a word line adjacent to a word line which is frequently activated.
Such a phenomenon is referred to as word line disturbance. This word line disturbance may damage the data of a memory cell before the memory cell can be refreshed.